As Told by Emoji
As Told by Emoji is a series of short, animated adaptations of various Disney properties told through the use of stylized emoticons. The shorts are produced by Disney Interactive Studios. Premise As mentioned above, the series takes popular and recognizable Disney features and reimagines the characters, as well as various scenes from the film, such as emoticons and other features, showcasing the short within the confines of a mobile phone. Productions featured in the series *''Frozen'' - February 27, 2015 *''Tangled'' - July 25, 2015 *''Aladdin'' - November 4, 2015 *''Frozen Fever'' - December 6, 2015 *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' - May 2, 2016 *''Finding Nemo'' - May 31, 2016 *''Zootopia'' - July 17, 2016 *''Cinderella'' - August 9, 2016 *''Finding Dory'' - September 1, 2016 *''Beauty and the Beast'' - September 6, 2016 *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' - October 29, 2016 *''Moana'' - March 7, 2017 *''A Day at Walt Disney World'' - March 8, 2017 *''Soy Luna'' (Season 1) - April 13, 2017 *''Descendants'' - April 21, 2017 *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - May 18, 2017 *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' - June 3, 2017 *''Steamboat Willie'' - July 17, 2017 *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - August 22, 2017 *''DuckTales'' - September 14, 2017 *''Judy's Journey'' - October 23, 2017 *''The Little Mermaid'' - November 17, 2017 *''The Lion King'' - November 24, 2017 *''Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' - December 19, 2017 *''Coco'' - February 23, 2018 *''A Day at Toy Story Land'' - April 12, 2018 *''The Incredibles'' - May 31, 2018 *''Kingdom Hearts III'' - February 8, 2019 *''Descendants 2'' - July 29, 2019 *''Captain Marvel'' - November 13, 2019 *''Lady and the Tramp'' - November 26, 2019 *''Dumbo'' - December 13, 2019 On YouTube, there have been compilations of these shorts made into seasons. There have been six seasons as of late. The first season features Frozen, Tangled, Aladdin, Frozen Fever, and Cinderella. The second season features The Force Awakens, Finding Nemo, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Beauty and the Beast, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. Upcoming installments *''Winnie the Pooh''http://variety.com/2015/digital/news/disney-tangled-emoji-video-1201548197/ Gallery Frozen as told by emoji .jpg Tangled as told by emoji .jpg Aladdin as told by emoji .jpg As Told By Emoji Zootopia Bellwether with Nick and Judy.jpg Videos Frozen as told by Emoji Disney Tangled as told by Emoji Disney Aladdin as told by Emoji Disney Frozen Fever as told by Emoji Disney Star Wars The Force Awakens as told by Emoji Disney Finding Nemo as told by Emoji Disney Zootopia As Told By Emoji Disney Cinderella As Told By Emoji Disney Finding Dory As Told By Emoji Disney Beauty and the Beast As Told By Emoji Disney The Nightmare Before Christmas As Told By Emoji Disney Moana As Told By Emoji Disney A Day At Walt Disney World As Told By Emoji Disney Soy Luna contada por Emojis Disney Channel's Descendants As Told By Emoji Disney Guardians of the Galaxy As Told By Emoji Disney Marvel Pirates of the Caribbean As Told By Emoji Disney Steamboat Willie As Told By Emoji Disney Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 As Told By Emoji (Mini-Episode) Disney DuckTales As Told By Emoji Disney Judy’s Journey As Told By Emoji Bullying Prevention Disney The Little Mermaid As Told By Emoji The Lion King As Told By Emoji Disney Olaf's Frozen Adventure As Told By Emoji Disney Coco As Told By Emoji by Disney A Day at Toy Story Land As Told By Emoji by Disney The Incredibles As Told By Emoji by Disney A Look at KINGDOM HEARTS III As Told By Emoji by Disney Descendants 2 As Told by Emoji by Disney Marvel Studios’ Captain Marvel As Told by Emoji by Disney Lady and the Tramp As Told by Emoji by Disney Dumbo As Told by Emoji by Disney References Category:Animated shorts Category:Online Shows Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Aladdin Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Finding Nemo Category:Zootopia Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Moana Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Soy Luna Category:Descendants Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Lion King Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mickey Mouse Category:DuckTales Category:Pixar Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Coco Category:Toy Story Category:The Incredibles Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain Marvel Category:Short Series Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Dumbo